FUGA E DESEJO
by Ephemerom
Summary: Após o término de seu relacionamento com Shun, June foge em direção a quem realmente amava. conteúdo hentai


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei, todos os direitos reservados. A música "Hoje eu Quero sair Só" é de Lenine. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos, apenas sinta o calor do desejo ao ler como eu senti escrevendo... (jesusmeabana e krakenmedevore...ai ai ai).

**Fuga e Desejo**

Ela estava fugindo mais uma vez. Não se importava muito com o que alguém ia pensar. Na verdade, já não se importava mais com nada. Estava completamente enfurecida com as atitudes que Shun tomara com ela, estava furiosa com o que estava fazendo consigo mesma.

E agora aquele rapaz estranho, aquele amigo de Hyoga que a fazia sentir todas as sensações que não gostaria. Aquele calor, aquela ansiedade, o tremor nas mãos e a vontade de cometer loucuras. Os olhos dele pareciam consumi-la, os olhos dele pareciam entendê-la.

Andando trôpega pelas ruas na noite de Tokyo, enxugava as lagrimas sem disfarçar. A chuva encharcara mais que suas vestes. Molhara e lavara também sua alma. E ela só tinha um lugar que desejava estar. Apenas um lugar para voltar.

_Se você quer me seguir, não é seguro  
Você não quer me trancar num quarto escuro  
Às vezes parece até que a gente deu um nó  
Hoje eu quero sair só_

Ele terminava de por os pratos no lugar. Mais uma vez sozinho no apartamento recentemente alugado. Mais uma noite pensando naqueles olhos delicados. Delicadamente tristes, fervorosamente sensuais. Nunca sentira algo parecido. Não costumava acreditar em clichês, mas foi amor à primeira vista, sim. E se culpava por ter se apaixonado perdidamente por uma mulher já comprometida, além de tudo.

Se prender a alguém jamais passou pela cabeça do fiel e leal Isaac. Porém, depois que retomou a chance de viver através do amor de Athena, conseguiu perceber que esse é o verdadeiro sentimento que move o mundo. Amor.

O amor que fazia Isaac se aproximar mais e mais de June sem calcular os riscos. O amor que fazia com que ele perdesse a cabeça, retomasse a coragem e o deixasse ainda mais louco por ela.

Mas o que podia fazer? A relação de amizade dos dois se estreitara nos últimos meses, claro... Mas a partir desse ponto seria invadir demais. Seria arriscar demais.

Ele escuta a campainha. Eram onze da noite. Ninguém costumava ir até ali àquela hora. Pelo olho mágico observou sua perdição.

A porta é aberta. Eles trocam um olhar.

- June?!

A surpresa.

- Isaak...

A rendição.

_Você não vai me acertar à queima-roupa  
Vem cá, me deixa fugir, me beija a boca  
Às vezes parece até que a gente deu um nó  
Hoje eu quero sair só  
Não demora eu tô de volta_

A tensão dura poucos instantes. Ele soube o que ela queria no momento que viu seus olhos. E ele queria também.

As mãos sobre o rosto dela trouxeram-na de encontro a seus lábios num beijo absolutamente arrebatador. Os lábios sedentos da amazona se abriam sedutoramente procurando aprofundar a vontade de ambos. A camiseta dele molhou-se com o toque do corpo dela no seu e aquilo só fez lhe aquecer ainda mais.

Não pensavam, não falavam... Apenas gemiam, suspiravam, ofegavam diante de tamanha fúria do desejo. Os dedos dele passearam nos cabelos dela, chegando com firmeza à cintura. As mãos dela entraram por sua camiseta, tocando o tórax trabalhado do ex-marina. Ele suspirou. Ela sorriu.

Isaak encontra a parede do corredor estreito para o quarto. Os beijos os sustentavam. Os dedos dele, gelados pela inesperada situação, tocam suavemente uma parte descoberta do quadril da moça e ela parece se desfalecer.

Ele a segura firme, ela murmura seu nome. Num autocontrole invejável, algum resquício de razão parece se passar na mente dele e ambos se encaram. Aqueles olhos verdes perscrutam o rosto dela em busca de respostas. Ele morde o lábio inferior quando encontra.

_Vai ver se eu tô lá na esquina, devo estar  
Já deu minha hora e eu não posso ficar  
A lua me chama, eu tenho que ir pra rua  
A lua me chama, eu tenho que ir pra rua_

Porque era exatamente aquilo que ele também precisava. Sem pensar no futuro, apenas aquele momento. Se for isso o que podiam ter, então aproveitariam até o ultimo instante, até a ultima instância.

As mãos dele descem pelo corpo da amazona enquanto ela morde levemente o queixo de Isaac, deixando a língua passar suavemente pelo pescoço do rapaz. E o momento racional vai embora com a mesma rapidez com que chegou.

Segurando-a pelas coxas, ele a levanta beijando-a com uma vontade inexplicável. June não perde tempo e enlaça seu pescoço, apoiando-se totalmente no corpo dele e provocando-o enquanto movia os quadris.

Quando ele a deita na cama, ela sente o perfume dele nos lençóis e na própria pele fazendo-a somente deseja-lo mais e mais. O vê tirar a própria camiseta com urgência e ir devagar tirando os sapatos dela com uma sutil delicadeza que o fazia parecer ainda mais sensual.

Ela teria aquela noite em suas mais acolhedoras lembranças. Aquela única noite em que fugia de tudo e finalmente se encontrava.

_Hoje eu quero sair só_

Aqueles corações que já sofreram tanto enfim encontravam refugio.

Ele abriu os botões da camisa dela devagar, apreciando cada momento, beijando cada parte de seu corpo. Não haveria de esquecer nenhum detalhe do amor de sua vida. Não poderia. A lingerie de cor neutra destacava a pureza da amazona, apesar da ousadia de seus recentes atos.

Isaac admirou o corpo de June um instante e sentiu o toque suave dos dedos dela em seu rosto. Mais uma vez os lábios foram tomados um pelo outro, não com menor desejo. O rapaz beijou-lhe o pescoço e desceu para o colo da amazona, suspirando ofegante enquanto ela arranhava suas costas.

Quando ele de repente abriu a calça dela e tocou sua feminilidade, ela arqueou as costas num gemido alto. Ele engoliu em seco, tentando controlar a respiração acelerada. Percebeu ela o ajudar a tirar as ultimas peças de roupa que os atrapalhavam e pôde, pela primeira vez, sentir a pele dela em contato com a sua.

Entrou em combustão quando percebeu as pernas dela brincarem com as suas, num encaixe perfeito para o que viria a seguir.

_Você não vai me acertar à queima-roupa  
Vem cá, me deixa fugir, me beija a boca  
Às vezes parece até que a gente deu um nó  
Hoje eu quero sair só  
Não demora eu tô de volta.  
_

Os gemidos aumentavam conforme o ritmo acelerava. Ele beijava seus seios e ela emaranhava os dedos em seus cabelos, incentivando a continuar. Os olhos brilhavam diferentes, o sangue corria ao contrário, o corpo dos dois em sincronia os levava numa onda de luxúria pura.

Ela sucumbiu antes dele, que quando a sentiu tremer embaixo de si num suspiro pleno de prazer acabou por se deixar levar também.

Isaac achou que pudesse ser um sonho e precisou de uma prova. Decidiu deitar seu rosto sobre ela. Então ouviu o coração dela ali, batendo descompassado. E uma felicidade nunca antes imaginava por ele se agigantou em seu peito. Não perderia isso por nada.

Nada no mundo o faria esquecer aquele momento.

_Vai ver se eu tô lá na esquina, devo estar  
Já deu minha hora e eu não posso ficar  
A lua me chama, eu tenho que ir pra rua_

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos dele. Diferente do que ele passava, uma série de lembranças tomava a mente da bela amazona. Não se arrependia. Mas aquela insanidade custaria alto demais agora, porque ele a olharia de forma diferente e jamais poderiam voltar a ter aquela amizade de antes...

- Eu amo você.

Ainda deitado sobre o colo dela ele murmura o inesperado. O carinho pára. O coração pára. Ele percebe e se ergue olhando para ela com tudo o que sempre foi. E repete, acariciando seu rosto e sorrindo.

- Eu amo você, June.

Ele viu as lágrimas presas nos olhos dela e a abraçou suavemente.

Por muito tempo ela não conseguiria falar, por muito tempo o choro seria a forma dela de tirar toda a mágoa do ocorrido em sua vida antes de estar com Isaac, por meses trocariam planos e sonhos de um futuro em comum.

Por toda a vida se amariam.

_Hoje eu quero sair só_

FIM

N/A: Idéia de uma mente perva e insana trabalhando, gente. Para mim, depois de anos com uma fic em que o casal Isaac e June está presente é muito fácil ve-los juntos, mas sei que para alguns isso será uma surpresa imensa! Adoro os dois, amei o casal e a química deles e nunca tinha escrito um hentai com essa idéia. Espero que gostem! Por favor comentem!!!


End file.
